1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an anti-pilfer package support system such as is used for retail displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of products are supported on hooks with a plurality of like products aligned on each hook in retail displays. A slumber of hooks may be supported on pegboard or other surfaces to provide support for a wide selection of products. Products typically have a flap member extending from the package which has an orifice through which a hook or other support member is inserted to support the package.
A common problem with packages supported on hooks is the ease with which the products may be stolen or may fall off the end of the display hook and be damaged. Shoplifting is often a large problem for stores and adds greatly to the cost for security and the cost for lost or stolen merchandise. Products supported on the hooks may be slid from the extended end and easily taken. In addition, problems are encountered with "sweeping the hook" wherein all packages supported on the hook are pushed forward off the end of the support. To mount or remove the support, it is usually pivoted upward, so that tabs may be inserted into holes in the pegboard. This allows the hooks to be stolen with the products still supported and presents an additional security problem.
Efforts to provide a support for displaying products while allowing them to be removed without undue effort by the customer, yet difficult to shoplift, have not proven to be satisfactory. Prior devices typically do not prevent shoplifting from easily occurring or cause an undue burden for the purchaser trying to remove the product, so that sales may be affected from additional time and effort required for selecting and removing a single product package. Additional time may also be required when stocking the hooks as the pilfer-resistant displays are often difficult to load.
It can be seen then, that an apparatus is needed which allows customers to easily remove one item at a time, yet inhibits theft of multiple items from displays in stores. Such a device should support the packages in a manner which prevents easy removal of all products while not causing an undue burden on the consumers who wish to purchase a product.